Sequel Disobediance earns you punishment
by Itachi'sdarkangel
Summary: The sequal to Treats under the eyes of night, follows on from Itachi being tied to the bed only to get his revenge on Sasuke before he has gotten out of his graps.


Title: - Disobedience earns you punishment Sequel to (Treat under the eyes of night)

Rating: - NC18

Category: - Romance, angst, OOC

Summary: - Itachi only finds it fit to punish people that are disobedient and disobedient Sasuke was. In the early episode (Treats under the eyes of night) Sasuke ended up tying Itachi to the bed and leaving him feel "Uncomfortable" before doing a running. In Itachi's eyes running is not an option, especially not from him.

A/N – If you are reading this now I would advice reading the first instalment of this story as this is a sequel. Search for the first one known as Treats Under The Eyes Of Night.

Sasuke may have walked out the door but what greeted his not now smirking face was Itachi, arms crossed, eyes glaring, body very negative. This wasn't going to go down very well. He tried to make a mad dash the opposite way but his arm got snagged and pulled back. His body now pressed against Itachi's chest. With a last resort Sasuke tried to stomp on the Itachi's foot but the he was a least three step in front of him already. Sasuke growled lightly, his face scrunching up in anger. His older brother then turned Sasuke round twisting his arm behind his back and proceeded to walk Sasuke back into the room he came from. As he walked in, the door closed and was locked by the clone before shoving Sasuke away and then disappeared with a poof.

"Huh a clone."

Sasuke muttered quietly before he glared over towards the bed watching a half dressed Itachi sceptically as he closed his eye, sighing and rubbed his temples. Everything went quite for what seemed like forever but was only a mere few seconds before Itachi suddenly rose from the bed. He stood there for a few seconds, his eyes reopening, glaring through hazed over blood lust eyes.

"Guess you didn't like your little trick of a gift I left you with huh?

Sasuke spoke gingerly, however this unfazed Itachi as he bored holes through Sasuke body with his gaze.

"The disobedient, Sasuke earn themselves punishment."

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow, what was his Aniki going on about? He pushed that thought to the back of his head as his eyes followed Itachi raising arm, hands signs flicked over them but were too fast to distinguish what he had done. He looked like he did nothing but he bit back his almost cocky remark as another Itachi split off from the first and walked over to the left and another split off and headed to the right.

"Clone's?"

Sasuke was asking himself in a puzzled tone, why would he need clone's? He looked from on clone to the other and then to the real deal that advanced on him. The clone to Sasuke Left stopped in place and the other repeat this move that stood on his right. The real Itachi kept advancing, his eyes never leaving the older Uchiha's eyes. He shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to expect.

"You're in for some serious punishment Otouto. There's no escaping this time."

Sasuke didn't think before acting as he dashed towards the door, trying desperately to duck down and scramble between one of the Clone's legs. As he went to stand back up he felt an unhealthy grasp, apply to his ankle and swiftly pull him backwards. Before he tried to stand back up he was roughly flipped over onto his back. Itachi's hand shot forwards and nestled itself in Sasuke's Inky tresses, the grasp tightening with each passing moment.

Sasuke winced, his face forming a pained expression. The grasp on his hair was so taught his skull was beginning to feel like it was burning.

"I...Itachi."

Sasuke mumbled over his words as he propped himself up on one elbow while the other hand came up and clamped itself snugly over Itachi's slender wrists. Weakly trying to discourage the taunt pulling on his hair. Itachi poised his body above Sasuke's, trapping the young one to the floor, his unoccupied hand came up and formed a tied seal around the younger Uchiha's neck, forcing him back down to the floor with a thud.

"You've been a very naughty boy Sasuke. Do you understand why?"

Sasuke broke out into a wide grin as he perceived his older brother, who expression was looking serious and pissed off. It was clear to this moment that Sasuke was currently treading on thin ice.

"Yea, because I dominated you, taunted you then decided I'd leave you feeling bothered, what the deal?"

Itachi's face didn't waver, didn't twitch, and didn't do anything. His eyes only bored into the others, the small comma like marks in his pupils started to swirl lazily. Sasuke's head turned off to one side, his heart picked up, missing a few beats. The grip on his neck tightened again, his breathe being cut short, a sleek finger came up and pushed none to gently on his jaw bone forcing him to look straight up.

It was no use fighting, Itachi would always get his way with Sasuke whether he wanted it or not. Sasuke slowly cracked an eye open, looking barely through his lashes. Had Itachi made a mistake? Did he have intentions of making Sasuke suffer? No never, he couldn't.

Silently Itachi lowered his head slightly, closing his eyes as he did so, calming himself before reopening them. With a sigh Itachi pulled himself from Sasuke's body, making his way back over to the bed, perching back on it. His legs splayed out in front of him as he leaned back on his elbows.

Sasuke watched shyly through his unruly hair, studying Itachi body language. He seemed relaxed but he couldn't help keeping an eye on those hands and the clones that were stood silently beside him, awaiting a command. If one thing truly did freak Sasuke out it was Itachi's clones. One Itachi was bad enough; he didn't need another few more to make him feel closed in.

With painful ease Sasuke slowly, cautiously, pushed himself up from the floor, standing at his full height. His eyes wandered down to the floor, looking at both clones' feet. As Might Guy had once stated: -

"_You can read an opponent's move by looking at their feet."_

Nothing appeared to be out of place or so he thought before both his arms were grabbed and pulled behind his back, while another hand clamped to the back of his neck. A distinguished poof sounded beside him. His eyes shot up and looked at a now empty space. His heat beat began to pick up, a million and one questions raced through his mind. A mass of riddles and puzzles.

"Itachi?"

Sasuke peered over to his older brother with a worried gaze. A smirk appearing over the elder's lips, his eye lids dropping slightly over lust filled eyes. Itachi's eyes flicked up to the clones before looking at his younger brother. With a harsh shove, Sasuke stumbled towards Itachi the gip on his neck tightened slightly, warning him not to do anything stupid. As he came to a stop, his eyes were once again drawing to Itachi's watching them move from one place to another then back to his own gaze.

Itachi's eyes wandered back to the clone behind him then was lowered to Sasuke's bottom half. What could that have meant? Before Itachi's eyes had chance to even lock with his own the back of his knees were kicked, forcing them to buckle beneath him, forcing him to his knees on the floor.

An angry expression crossed Sasuke's features, his arms were starting to cramp and his neck was starting to sting. Sasuke's head shot up and his expression flushed into a defined surprised look. Stood proudly, boldly and wantonly was Itachi's weeping erection. Sasuke eyes followed the rest of the way up to Itachi's serious gaze.

"Don't look so dumb Sasuke; I know you know what you need to do."

Sasuke's gaze dropped to the floor before his head turned, looking up and over his shoulder to the clone, even his gaze bored into Sasuke's own. He flinched slightly, his eyes closing in displeasure of a clone controlling him. A creak from the bed pulled Sasuke from his thoughts, a cold hand resting on his cheek, forcing his head round to those deep crimson orbs. The space between them getting shortened, starved lips gently rest upon his own, gentle kisses every now and then. A tongue lapped slightly at his lip seeking permission. Sasuke craving towards his brother burst into a million pieces, his mind wandering away. He allowed the tongue to invade, the kiss turning more and fiercer. The hand on his cheek ran up his temple and embedded itself in his midnight hair. Itachi pulled himself away from Sasuke but only to the point that their lips were brushing every now and then.

"Itachi, please make the clone go away."

Sasuke weak plea and having Itachi get rid of the clone was futile. Certainly a good punishment to pick as Itachi knew Sasuke wasn't a fan of clone's let alone his own.

"No Sasuke. This is your punishment."

Itachi leaned forward slightly, closing his lips on the younger Uchiha's before biting down on his lip, making it swell, breaking the skin, blood leaking into his mouth. Sasuke groaned slightly as he watched Itachi pull back, eyes closed before he also moaned, licking his lips afterwards.

Itachi's grip on Sasuke hair tightened a little before it moved to the back of his head and started pushing Sasuke towards Itachi desire. His tongue slipped forward, tenderly licking the tip before placing a kiss on the head. Itachi groaned ever so slightly, his voice raising a little as Sasuke mouth engulfed his member. The warmth and slickness of Sasuke spit only adding to the feel. He tossed his head back, his eyes closed in concentration. Sasuke pulled back from Itachi's member going back to teasing him more. He placed his tongue at the base of the shaft and slowly drew it back to the very tip. Making sure as he got closer to the top then he really slowed down before agonisingly dragging his tongue over the tip, his tongue running over the slit a few times before taking the head in his mouth.

Itachi by this point could feel the burning fire beginning to pool in his lower stomach, his need to fill Sasuke setting a new flame a light in his groin. He needed to feel that tight head surround him, hear those angelic screams of pleasure cry through the room. Gently Itachi's hand tugged at the back of Sasuke hair, indicating that he wanted Sasuke to stop and to his surprise the younger Uchiha's had listened. He pulled his gaze from the ceiling back to Sasuke's slightly flushed face before he looked over the other side of the room, eyeing up the table before looking back at Sasuke. He then looked to the clone before releasing his grasp on Sasuke hair and moving himself from the bed.

The clone proceeded to Pull Sasuke up from his position and make him follow Itachi to the table. As Itachi came to a holt in front he effortlessly swept his arm across the table, clearing it of the object that was once upon it. He then turned around and moved away from the table, jesting the clone to move Sasuke forward.

Sasuke was then moved towards the table and then turned around, his arms being pulled above his head.

"Sit."

Itachi simply stated to Sasuke, waiting for the younger to respond. Sasuke however complied with his wishes as he shuffled himself upon the table tops surface. He was then grasped by the shoulder and pulled back with a slight thud. His arms in an even more awkward position were held just above his head but bent at the elbows. He squirmed slightly, trying to pull himself free but it was in deep vain. He ceased his thrashing and waited for Itachi next move.

Itachi leaned over the younger's petite looking form and slowly placed a cool finger on Sasuke's peeking hip bone, trailing it slowly under his top and running his finger tip across the flat surface of Sasuke's tummy. He then glanced off to one side before looking at the other Uchiha. An audible rip sounded through the room, a slight gasp seeping from Sasuke's lips. A cold metallic kunai brushed up his side lightly until it came near his left nipple. Gently Itachi ran the kunai over the nipple repeatedly until it became firm with excitement. As he ran the blade once more over the aroused area he applied pressure. The skin broke, blood rising to the surface, seeping up through the slight gash.

"Ahh"

Itachi pulled his gaze from the nipple to Sasuke's face, a blush crossing his high cheek bone, eye half lidded and glazed over with passion. Itachi inwardly smirked to himself. He pulled the kunai away braced himself on the table, leaning over Sasuke slightly. Those deep crimson orbs again flicking from Sasuke's up to the clone's and then back to Sasuke. In the next few second another Itachi were gazing at him from above. Both their eyes locking for a second before leaving one another's.

As the clone neared the now angry looking nipple, he gently almost tantalizingly flicked his tongue out slowly, the blood gathered on the tip of his tongue as he swiped the blood away. He repeated this a few time's, then slowly took to sucking on it gently, tongue rubbing over it constantly.

Sasuke body twitched slightly, his body arching up from the table. He panted slightly at the feeling. Itachi was good, but even better at having the clone do stuff for him. However having the real deal doing this kind of stuff was such a turn on.

"Hmm"

Sasuke's mouth fell open slightly, a little whine falling from his lips. His body relaxing back onto the table as the clone pulled away, hovering over Sasuke's face. Their eyes locked again and this time the clone leaned down, their lips a breath apart from one another.

Down the other half of the younger's body, the real Itachi watched silently between his younger brother and his clone. He watched for the little twitches, flinches, and the way Sasuke's body reacted to the clone's movements. A deep wave of unease and panic was radiating from Sasuke body without a doubt. Itachi always knew Sasuke didn't like clones, for whatever reason valid, he knew he hated them. This punishment however was not working in his favour it seemed. He appeared to be alright with it. Was it because Sasuke had once suffered the clutches of his Tsukuyomi through a clone? Maybe, maybe not. Itachi let this pass his mind for now; he needed to focus on the problem at hand. As if on command the clone tore its gaze from Sasuke's and followed the silent commands of its controller. Wantonly the clone flushed their lips together, tongue urgently craving to be within the heat of the younger mouth.

Sasuke's body stiffened, his arms struggling for a second, his body thrashing about. Only a few seconds it took for the real Itachi to push Sasuke's legs to the table, controlling his thrashing. Itachi then made a quick move at removing the stubborn shorts of Sasuke's also taking the boxers shorts with them and throwing them carelessly into a corner. The thrashing ceased, only due to Sasuke pulling out of the kiss, his face turned to one side.

"What you Itachi."

"You do have me Sasuke."

Sasuke face formed a displeased look, his lip forming a slight pout at his reply. Itachi grinned, leaning himself over Sasuke, the clone pulling back so the real Itachi was now in Sasuke field of vision.

"You have me in clone form, no difference, I'm still the same."

"Its not, because it's not you, not the real you."

Itachi was taken aback by this quick reply; his eyes flickered to the clone's that peered at Sasuke's expression. Itachi was to going to give in to those child like look Sasuke would always get him with when they were younger. He needed to be punished regardless. Itachi eyes locked back with Sasuke's, his eye lids dropping slightly, his lust only burned brighter at the thought of Sasuke only wanting him, the real deal.

Silently Itachi had the clone come round the side of the table, handing him a piece of thin rope like material. The clone took the rope and wound it around Sasuke arms, binding them together. Once his arms were secured, the clone then proceeded to advert its attention to Sasuke grown need between his legs. With a devilish grin the clone reached down, grasping the warm skin between his palm, squeezing it gently a few times.

"Ah...ahh"

With an agonizing tuck the clone began to pull up and down, making sure to apply more pressure at the tip of the head before repeating the process again and again.

"Uhhh more, give me more."

Whilst the clone entertained Sasuke, successfully distracting him, Itachi knelt down between the widely spread legs. He took two fingers in his mouth, greedily sucking at them, coating them with a generous amount of saliva. When he felt he had thoroughly coated them, he withdrew them. With ease he placed them on the tight entrance, feeling it tighten ever so before relaxing a little. He rubbed small circles there before inserting one finger. The deep heat was as he remembered, the silky feel of those inner walls, constricting ever now and then. Itachi groaned in want his member stiffening to an almost aching pain.

He worked the first finger back and forth, helping to relax the muscle before he inserted a second finger. It was a bit more resistant to the first finger however Sasuke did welcome it with need. Sasuke constant moans and groan were now starting to work Itachi to the bone. He needed to be buried in that heat. He once again worked both fingers n and out the tight entrance, ever now and them going in a little deeper than before.

"Ahh god Itachi!"

Itachi's gaze pulled away from its current task and looked at the beautiful display before him. An angelic picture was portrayed before his eyes, a light sheen of sweat on that withering body, hair slightly mused, that mouth slightly a gape. A try piece of art, perfect to be painted upon a canvas.

This picture only painted itself ever time Itachi continuously hit that sensitive spot hidden deep in Sasuke's warmth. Ever stroke only made the picture more complete. However with the deep flush and sounds of Sasuke's cries he was nearing his climax. With this he reluctantly watches as the clone pulled it hand up to the head of Sasuke's member and squeezed it there. Keeping his thumb and fore finger in place.

"Ahh Itac...Itachi please."

Itachi felt his eyebrow twitch slightly at Sasuke desperate cries. He thrust his fingers inside the heat a few more times before withdrawing them. Silently he pulled himself up to a standing position, pulling the rest of his clothing away from his body. Itachi then took to running his finger tips gently over the top of Sasuke's weeping erection, gathering the precum on his fingers.

"Uhhh."

Sasuke groaned, his eyes half lidded by this time, head craned off to one side. Itachi also tilted his head the same way as Sasuke had, an evil smirk forming over his perfect lips.

"Pressure getting to you Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't reply, his attention focused on Itachi's taunting finger tips. Once he felt a sufficient amount of precum was enough to lube him slightly he pulled away, slowly taking his hand to his own need. Gasping it tightly, he squeezed it before giving his length a few strokes. He grunted a few time's eyes never leaving Sasuke's curious one's that watched him so attentively.

Slowly he pushed himself into the slightly tense heat below. As he slowly embedded in the deep heat he kept still allowing Sasuke to gain his focus again.

"Itachi...move_."_

Itachi silently agreed and began to thrust in and out. It was slow and rythmetic at first however, gradually Itachi picked up his thrusting. Sasuke felt himself start to relax once again, his eyes focusing on the clone hand that still pressed the tip of his head. Heated moans were past between one another as they let themselves go. Itachi grasped Sasuke's legs under the knees and pushed them up slightly in the air. Itachi stopped his actions for a second, leaning over Sasuke body, shadowing it. Being at the angle he was at Itachi knew he'd hit that special place hidden with Sasuke, causing his angel to scream, scream to such an extent that his voice would begin to break.

"Ahh god Itachi_!"_

From here Itachi's thrusts picked up dramatically. This brought on a new line of screams and groans from Sasuke's mouth. His voice would weaken every now and then when the pleasure was at its peak. Itachi need was closing in, his pace picked up, both of their panting and moaning filled the room. The table was fairing quite well with the constant rocking back and forth. Itachi only hoped to god that the legs of the table would hold out until he was finished.

Itachi reached up towards Sasuke slick tummy running the palm of his hand over it, leading a path to the younger's nipple. He pinched it a few times, taunting it into an erect state before running his finger tips of the top. Sasuke at this moment arched his back from the table, his head thrown back, mouth open. It was like he wasn't getting enough air each thrust took away every piece of oxygen. The sensation forcing him to breath out which then converted itself into a loud, throaty moan.

"Tachi...It burns please_."_

Itachi drew his attention to Sasuke very swollen member. The head of it was very red, almost angry, the lust just waiting to burst free from its confines. Itachi however had other plans.

"What burns Sasuke?_"_

Itachi emphasised on the word burns as he spoke them. He knew of course what was burning perfectly. It was bound to hurt slightly, but the wait for it is worth dying a million times over to Itachi.

Sasuke didn't answer straight afterwards, his face was contorted in so much pleasure he couldn't form words. Itachi was making it impossible with the frantic thrusting and the unbelievable pleasure. Slowly as he regained control Sasuke peered up to Itachi whose eyes still watched his solid member.

"You know what burns, make it go away."

Sasuke whispered his voice shallow and worn from his shouting. Itachi's tore his gaze away from the member, looking at the clone. Itachi silently lent over towards an old fashioned chest of draws, pulling something out of the top, still holding eye contact with the clone before he pulled a silver band from the box.

Itachi needed to go forward with his punishment to Sasuke before he reached his climax, if he didn't follow through now it could set a trigger off in Sasuke body, causing him to come as well. His pace picked up, his mind wandered to more sinful thoughts. Thoughts he may even put into action some other time.

His climaxes ripped through him quickly as he came deep and hard. Sasuke twisted and turned with an ecstatic moan .Itachi kept his gaze fixed on his little brother, watching the different expression form his features.

"It...Itachi?"

Itachi broke his stare from the youngest Uchiha and looked to the clone, nodding slightly to the clone it stepping back and released Sasuke before disappearing with a POOF. Not a short span later something cool was kissing his skin, it was tight as well.

"That should do it."

Sasuke tried to sit up to get a better view of what was happening but failed miserably. Itachi however was happy to grab Sasuke by his restraints and pull him up into an awkward sitting position. His bum was hanging of the edge, making his bum cheek begin to ache. When Sasuke was sat up, supported by Itachi's arms wrapped securely round his back, he looked down to see a bold silver bangle tightly hugging the base of his shaft. His eyebrows pulled together, eyes blinking a few times before looking to his older Nissan.

Itachi smirked, placing a light kiss on the sweaty forehead before stating.

"The disobedient one has been punished."

Sasuke's head shook a little, confusing pooling in his mind. He looked back down then back to Itachi before realization slapped him in the face. This was his punishment from Itachi. His punishment was to feel the pleasure but not be able to release all the pent up sexual lust. As Itachi has told him "_The disobedient, will be punished."_ Sasuke mumbled.

I decided to listen to Miko Vampire I made a sequel to Treats Under the eyes of night. Totally not my best could have done better but have other things I need to focus on right now like my driving test :S. Anyway thanks for reading, review if you want and flamers...meh I'll just laugh at your comments, you shouldn't have read it to begin with.


End file.
